Cada dia es nueva felicidad
by Asaku Eiri
Summary: La nueva vida de Shuichi y Yuki va a trascurrir de una forma normal y feliz, aunque queda un ultimo cabo por atar... a veces es dificil expresar los mas profundos sentimientos del alma...


**Hace tiempo que llevaba en mente escribir algun fic cortito de Gravitation, porque es de mis series favoritas y no queria perder la oportunidad de escribir sobre ello, aunque me daba miedo poder estropear la historia y que no gustase, asi que me encantaria poder leer reviews con la opinion que tengais del fic, asi que todo comentario sera bien recibido.**

**Por otra parte las partes en cursiva son pensamientos, asi que en la parte de la cancion en medio con cursiva son tambien que piensa cada uno mientras la escuchan o bien la cantan.**

**Capitulo Único: Cada día es nueva felicidad**

SHUICHI

_Me tiembla el pulso, siento vibrar mi corazón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi felicidad es completa, no existe nada que me angustie y mirando tras el telón puedo verte con ojos impacientes, has venido a verme, a verme cantar solo a mí. A escuchar mi voz una vez más, aunque sabes que solo tú eres propietario de ella, de las letras de las canciones, de mis sentimientos, de mi corazón, de mi alma…de mi cuerpo, todo yo soy tuyo._

_No hay cosa que me haga mas feliz en este mundo que por fin haber conseguido superarlo todo, como un torrente que no se doblega ante las dificultades, me siento como un frágil junco en mitad de la corriente, blando, frágil pero ante todo ha sobrevivido, alimentándose tan solo de la esperanza, del inmenso amor que ya había inundado todo mi ser…_

Shuichi: Bienvenidoooos, somos Bad Luck¿Estáis preparados? Hoy me siento de una forma muy especial y quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial para mí.

Publico: KYAAAAAAA! SHUICHIIII!

Shuichi: Así que…adelante con…..RAGE BEAT!

YUKI

_Me encuentro aquí medio camuflado, rodeado de un montón de fans incontroladas, que gritan y vitorean a Shuichi, y yo no oigo nada más que su voz. Esta canción es para mi, siempre para mi, shu lo ha dado todo siempre por mi, y aun no estoy seguro de haber sido capaz de decirle a la cara ni una sola vez "te quiero" que le amo con todo mi corazón, que ya no me imagino ni un solo día sin el, que no puedo esperar el momento de llegar a casa y abrazarlo con fuerza, de cubrir su cuerpo con finos besos y caricias, de demostrarle por fin que no habrá ya nada que nos separe, que la persona que mas amo en el mundo simplemente es el. Que Yuki quedo en el pasado, que no hay nadie mas, que me negué en banda a volver a sentir y camine por la vida con un sin sentido, me acosté con multitud de mujeres y cuando tu apareciste ni siquiera fui capaz de reconocer el amor verdadero, que poco a poco me fuiste llenando, y que bajo mis insulsas palabras y mi dureza habían florecido unos sentimientos tiernos y dulces hacia ti, ahora puedo encargarme toda la vida de demostrártelo, de estar a tu lado y cada noche demostrarte mi ardiente amor._

Doko ni mo tomaranai

_Shuichi: Quiero trasmitirte que siempre te amare_

_Yuki: Tu voz llega hasta mi corazón, cada silaba esta impregnada de ti_

Mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo

_Yuki: No dejare que sigas sin saberlo, no puedo ignorar más a mi corazón, siento que estallare si no lo hago, si no lo digo ya._

Furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte

_Shuichi: No me importa nadie más, lo que piensen, solo quiero decirle una y otra vez lo que siento._

Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World

_Yuki: De una vez por todas te diré "Te amo", no me imagino un mundo sin ti, solo quiero un nuevo mundo en el que tu este a mi lado día tras día._

Suenan aplausos el concierto ha llegado a su fin…

Shuichi: Arigatoooo gozaimaaaasuuu!

Hiro: Hemos arrasado! Has estado estupendo Shuichi.

Suguru: Pero no podemos relajarnos, aun tenemos toda una gira entera, no esta mal un buen comienzo pero no podemos dormirnos, eh? Que son esas caras! Que, que!

Hiro: Yo me ocupo, mejor vuelve ya a casa, seguramente Yuki te este esperando para llevarte.

Shuichi: (haciéndole la señal de victoria) HAI!

**: En casa:**

Shuichi: Llegaste puntual! (sonrojándose) ¿Te gusto la dedicación?

Yuki: No debiste molestarte.

Shuichi: (agachando la cabeza) Pero…a mi me apetecía dedicarte esa canción, además es la primera canción que…. Pero si te molesta no… no importa no lo volveré a hacerlo mas y….

Yuki: (Acercándose a el) Pero estuviste magnifico, brillabas sobre el escenario…y aun que tus canciones no suelen merecer la pena, tu dedicación me sonó tan perfecta…

Shuichi: (Levantando el rostro) Yuki! Pues… me alegra saberlo porque yo solo estaba pensado en ti mientras cantaba y quería trasmitirlo todo y…

Yuki: (acercándolo a el y tomándolo por la cintura) Shhhh…. Tú siempre transmites lo que sientes.

Shuichi: (atreviéndose y besándolo)

Ambos se enzarzan en una feroz "lucha" de besos y caricias, hasta que Yuki toma a Shuichi en brazos y lo conduce hasta la cama posándolo con suavidad y colocándose sobre el.

Yuki: Shuichi….

Shuichi: Me encanta que me llames por mi nombre…y mas… cuando…

Yuki: (callándole besándolo finamente una vez tras otra)

Shuichi: mmmm… Yuki…. Te quiero….

Yuki: (incorporando a Shuichi y abrazándolo) Una y otra vez… siempre lo mismo pero ahora…yo…

Shuichi: (intentando mirarle a la cara sin éxito) Yuki¿Estas…estas llorando¿Qué ocurre?

Yuki: No…ahora solo escúchame, sino lo digo…si no lo hago ahora, creo que jamás podré dejar esta pesadumbre.

Una vez tras otra he escuchado de tus labios que me querías, siempre has estado pendiente de mi, has sufrido por mi, has soportado que durante mucho tiempo mis pensamientos vagaran en torno a Kitazawa, que fuera duro contigo, que no fuera capaz de tener un gesto de amor…

Shuichi: oh Yuki! No te pongas así…tu siempre me tratas bien cuando…en estos momentos… Por ejemplo!

Yuki: No! Me refiero a algo mas, yo no quiero ser solo un manto calido de besos mientras hacemos el amor, quiero demostrarte que…

Shuichi: Pero…

Yuki: Porque yo…. Shuichi….yo TE QUIERO! Estoy harto de no poder expresar lo que siento, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, quiero llegar a casa y encontrarte, que salgas corriendo a la puerta a recibirme, que te lances contra mi, que me reclames, escuchar tu risa mientras escribo, sentirte cerca, hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo, sentir tu respiración en mi espalda mientras me abraces cada noche al dormir. Quiero ser la única persona con derecho a mirarte de esta manera, a acariciarte, a darte el beso mas profundo, a sentir el latido de tu corazón y llegar a comprender tus deseos, sentir tu tristeza, escuchar como cantas para mi en cada concierto, quiero ser esa persona especial que siempre estará ahí cuando la necesites, porque solo yo puedo amarte.

Shuichi: (Con lagrimas en los ojos mirándole) Yuki…siempre soñé escucharte decir eso, escuchar de tus labios que sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo, y con ello no necesito nada mas para ser completamente feliz.

Sin mas conversación ambos se dejan llevar por la pasión del momento, una noche inolvidable que será una de las mas largas de su vida pero puede ser que también la mas feliz, el amor es algo incomprensible pero que cuando se alcanza es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo y nadie puede enturbiar esos idílicos momentos, solo dos palabras que puede elevar a una persona hasta el cielo….

TE QUIERO

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado, lo unico que me dejo con ganas del ultimo tomo de gravitation fue leer a Yuki decirle a Shuichi un tierno te quiero y aqui lo plasme.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
